Track systems for use as wheel replacement on typically wheeled vehicles are known in the art. Indeed, several configurations of track systems have been proposed throughout the years in order to generally improve different aspects and characteristics such as the riding behaviour. In addition, track systems have been used on different types of wheeled vehicles such, but not limited to, all-terrain vehicles (ATV), farming equipments such as tractors, snow grooming equipments, etc.
Though track systems generally improve several characteristics of the vehicles such as traction and floatation, particularly over soft terrain, it remains that track systems are typically retrofitted on existing vehicles which were initially designed to support wheels.
In that sense, the configuration of the vehicle which wheels are replaced by track systems is typically not adapted to readily receive such track systems. This is particularly true for vehicles having multiples axles such as 6 wheels ATVs.
Hence, despite ongoing developments in the field of track systems, there is still room for further improvements for track systems configured to be used on wheeled vehicles having at least 6 wheels. Generally, those vehicles have more than two traction wheels at the rear. As of today, some systems allow the installation of track system for four propulsion wheels. However, these prior art systems substantially or completely reduce the suspension elements efficiency, which, as a consequence, limits the propulsion potential on rough terrain as the track contact with the terrain is often inappropriate.